Perfecto
by Claramenta
Summary: Ha pasado tanto y aun puedo recordar la apariencia que tenia Minato esa mañana, la manera en la que se peinaba el cabello rubio y espeso sobre su cabeza, o el color de la corbata que descansaba sobre su pecho, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo siguiente después de que él se presentara. "—Kakashi—. Son sus labios los que pronuncian mi nombre formando una sonrisa".


Hola, Ahora les comparto una historia que me ha tenido dando de tumbos, finalmente la he terminado y quería compartirla con ustedes.

**_Argumento en un universo alterno, mas actual y en un entorno escolar, ligero OoC._**

A todos muchas gracias por leer.

oOo

Para ti

Que sin ser mi primer amor;

Eres el más grande que he tenido.

Gracias.

oOo

Lunes, 18 de febrero de 2013

"—Kakashi—. Son sus labios los que pronuncian mi nombre formando una sonrisa".

Tenia 15 años cuando me encontré por primera vez con los gemelos, eran ellos dos rostros idénticos de mejillas rosadas, y acuosos ojos azules que al mirarlos provocaban el inmediato deseo de abrazarlos; el cabello sobre sus cabezas era rubio y amontonado como finos plumones de pato. Sin olvidar que en aquella época solo contaban con dos años de edad. Pero la historia que me interesa contar no es sobre los gemelos, aun cuando pueda incluso ser mucho mas interesante y significativa que la que pretendo narrar.

Soy un hombre de manías, uno al que le gusta pensar religiosamente en lo que fue y en lo que ha dejado de ser con los años, y es esa quizás, la razón por la que me aferro a esos momentos, a mis recuerdos de adolescente, a mis años de Bachillerato, a la risa de los gemelos corriendo por los pasillos y a Minato revolviendo mi cabello. Porque fue durante aquel tiempo que aprendí a reconocerme en el espejo, que encontré lo que me hacia único y entendí cuanto valía, pero no deben dejar que les confunda, que nada de ello necesariamente significa madurar y que tampoco es ni por casualidad sinónimo de felicidad.

Era mi primer año como estudiante de bachillerato y el verano amenazaba con finalizar cuando solo tenia un par de días de haber iniciado al curso escolar; muy a pesar de la inconformidad mis amigos Obito y Rin, en esta ocasión no estaríamos en la misma aula. La semana inicial amenazaba con acabar y el primer fin de semana en nuestras vidas como estudiantes de preparatoria se perfilaba en el horizonte, y al igual que venia sucediendo desde el primer día, el profesor de la tercera hora no se presento; Motivo por el cual no era de extrañar que la clase entera se encontrara distraída, algunos riendo y otros demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para interesarse en el porqué de la ausencia de nuestro posible profesor de ingles. Ese era un tema que en verdad no le importaba a nadie.

El ruido que se formaba de las risas y las conversaciones ajenas me abrumaba, era yo una persona que exigía silencio, y solo mostraba paciencia por cortesía. Así que no era una sorpresa que ansiara escapar del salón de clases ante la menor provocación, sin embargo, no deseaba verme juzgado, cuando se tienen tan pocos años se es inseguro en medida de lo que se nos enseña. Las buenas costumbres y los modales se cimientan en nuestra conciencia con empeño, y nos tornan malhumorados y quisquillosos, así que sin más alternativa esperaba en silencio, leyendo fervorosamente los textos de la clase anterior.

Rin había entrado para invitarme a almorzar, lucia ingenua y edulcorada vestida con el uniforme del colegio. La blusa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello apenas abultada por la forma escasa de su pecho, la falda negra se movía ligera sobre sus rodillas blancas, dejando expuestas sus delgadas y bonitas piernas de adolescente. La invitación de Rin era el pretexto que había estado esperando, pero me niego, mi respuesta no es mas que un reflejo, ella me sonríe animándome, sabe que soy una persona reservada en exceso, que me aturde el ajetreo, me conoce, entiende como funciona mi cabeza y no le molesta que pretenda hacerme el difícil, me toma de la mano y me propone tomar el almuerzo en la azotea, me ayuda a levantarme del asiento. Rin es como una niña cuando se trata de salirse con la suya, ríe, corretea y chilla, tres actos ejecutados de una manera que resulta encantadora.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta corrediza, esta se deslizo con suavidad, y delante de nosotros un hombre joven de piel blanca como el hueso y cabello rubio se materializo. La clase entera se quedo en silencio, olvidando por completo cualquier otro asunto que no fuera el extraño frente a nuestras narices. Él con un fluido ingles solicito permiso para entrar. Nadie se atrevió a responder, se encontraban demasiado distraídos examinando la apariencia impecable del hombre, que lucia alto, esbelto, de arreglo meticuloso en extremo, pero amable, con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y un brillo antinatural en los ojos. En un acto impropio de mi naturaleza lo invite a pasar. Él atravesó el aula en un instante. Se detuvo frente al escritorio y sonriendo entusiasmado se presento ante la clase.

—Mi nombre es Namikaze, Minato Namikaze. Nice too meet you all.

Rin se despidió de mí sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Minato que acaba de cumplir veintisiete años, lucia joven en exceso, poseía unos inquisitivos ojos azules, la forma de su boca era de una belleza inusual.

Ha pasado tanto y aun puedo recordar la apariencia que tenia Minato esa mañana, la manera en la que se peinaba el cabello rubio y espeso sobre su cabeza, o el color de la corbata que descansaba sobre su pecho, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo siguiente después de que él se presentara, solo me puedo aventurar a creer que se disculpo por llegar tarde, y que tras terminar de presentarse como nuestro profesor responsable nos deseo un excelente año escolar.

—Minato —pronunciar su nombre me pone una sonrisa en lo labios, es gracioso, casi hilarante, nunca me he atrevido a llamarle de ese modo, me parece aun ahora que soy un hombre adulto, una falta de respeto, y es algo a lo que me limito a hacer únicamente dentro de mis pensamientos.

Namikaze Sensei era por donde se le mirara todo lo que un adolescente sin importar el género buscaba en un adulto. Amable, considerado, y sin importar lo mucho que se atentaran en contra de su paciencia, siempre se mostro comprensivo con sus alumnos. De modo que en muy poco tiempo se hizo del afecto de mis compañeros y los chicos de otras clases. Como debe continuar haciéndolo hasta ahora, lo sé porque Namikaze Minato es esa clase de hombre, de esos que sin importar la cantidad de años que pasen sobre él, nunca perderá esa aura decidida que tanto lo caracterizo en mis años de instituto.

Yo nunca he dejado de admirarme ante su compromiso y de su insistencia por animar a sus estudiantes a alcanzar sus deseos y objetivos.

La primera vez que hablamos el aula asemejaba una cascara vacía, ante la ausencia de mis compañeros, todos sin excepción eran alegres, distraídos y ruidosos como la edad lo exigía, y para mi era un alivio que abandonaran sus puestos ante el menor pretexto. Minato Sensei se acerco a para felicitarme tras ser nombrado delegado de la clase; y yo que lo había estado mirando furtivamente, embelesado por su aire de absoluta seriedad, me escude detrás del grueso tomo de ciencias que sostenía frente a mi rostro.

—En hora buena Kakashi.

Había sido electo por unanimidad, ninguno de mis compañeros quería esa responsabilidad y consideraban que a todas luces que yo era el alumno más responsable de la clase, atendía las instrucciones en silencio y cuando no estaba ocupado en mis deberes escolares me encontraban sumergido en algún de los libros que mi padre tenia en casa.

Me encogí de hombros, y le dije que no tenia importancia, y mientras le daba esa respuesta, me aferraba a ella con afán, había sido yo un muchacho diligente, acostumbrado a la rutina y las obligaciones, de carácter distante en exceso y franco hasta la saciedad, nunca me moleste en demostrar mis emociones, y era entonces yo un ser intratable y solitario ante los desconocidos.

Mi respuesta lo desconcertó e inmediatamente sin darme tiempo si quiera a respirar me pregunto sin rodeos si era feliz.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, yo no sabia que decir, y él esperaba en silencio mi respuesta.

No me gustaba gastar energía en explicarles a los demás, mi filosofía de vida y tampoco me interesaba hacerlo.

—Eres un muchacho de quince años —dijo Minato conmovido. —Un muchacho que tiene los ojos de un anciano que vive angustiado —.Pronuncio estas palabras con amargura.

Minato tomo asiento a mi lado, cruzándose de piernas y me pregunto el porqué de mis acciones, yo no hablaba con nadie de mi clase, ni siquiera lo intentaba, Minato parecía preocupado por mi actitud y yo trate por todos los medios de hacerle entender que así lo prefería. Y así como yo intentaba mantenerme al margen, el profesor Namikaze se empeño en hacerme participar.

—Eres joven, es normal que no tengas paciencia para la mayoría de las cosas —. Hablo con la serenidad propia de una persona amable—. No necesitas presionarte mucho solo intenta vivir de acorde a tu edad.

Me sorprendió el que él se interesara por mí en particular (yo no era la clase de persona que resaltara a la vista). Minato no era como los otros profesores que huían de las aulas apenas anunciaba el timbre el final de las clases, él se encargaba de sus estudiantes y nunca le falto al respeto a ninguno. Por otra parte era yo al parecer él que mas confianza le inspiraba, me hablaba incluso para asuntos que no tenían ninguna relación con que yo fuera el delegado y él nuestro profesor responsable. En ese momento no pensaba ni sentía nada que no fuera un profundo respeto por ese hombre, jamás dude de sus motivos ni antes ni después de saber con certeza que eran bien intencionados.

—No crees Kakashi que aun eres demasiado joven para leer a Kenzaburo Oé

—Mi padre lo lee— Respondí pasando de una a una las páginas.

—Y tú quieres mucho a tu padre ¿verdad? —. Deje el libro aun lado, me quede callado sin saber que responder, no se trataba de que amara o no a mi padre, si no que nunca nadie me había preguntado si lo hacia o no.

—Mi padre no habla mucho, pero siempre sabe decir las palabras correctas, es un hombre justo y nunca se ha dejado de esforzar, a pesar de ser viudo desde hace once años no ha querido casarse de nuevo porque aun ama a mi madre, solo bebe en año nuevo y nunca me ha golpeado.

Minato me miro impresionado por un segundo, examinando si había respondido con honestidad o si esa era una respuesta ensayada para ocultar algún posible problema familiar. Me revolvió el cabello con la mano y me sonrío.

Vi en sus ojos de un singular color azul Darío cierto orgullo y eso me lleno de bienestar.

Nunca he podido saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que esperaba Minato de mi, pero se que mi respuesta lo había dejado satisfecho en aquel momento.

Las semanas de mi primer año de bachillerato no pudieron ser más despreocupadas, al poco tiempo de que fui nombrado delegado de clase, Rin fue nombrada por su clase del mismo modo; de esa manera parecía incluso sencillo prestar atención en las juntas del consejo escolar con ella a mi lado. A veces leía a solas en la biblioteca o bajo la sombra de un árbol, otras veces paseaba al lado de mis amigos por el colegio o jugábamos con la gastada pelota de béisbol que Obito atesoraba desde que Rin se la obsequio cuando cumplió seis años. Sin embargo yo siempre buscaba una oportunidad para hablar con Minato, a veces subiendo o bajando las escaleras, otras almorzando en un banco frente al campo durante los entrenamientos de Obito y el equipo de béisbol. Eran muy extraños los días en los que no intercambiábamos opiniones, él solía hablar sobre historia, diferentes movimientos sociales y revoluciones, en ocasiones leía el periódico y me preguntaba que pensaba al respecto de tal o cual suceso, yo solo podía dar mis insulsas opiniones.

Pero Minato que siempre trataba de extraer de mi algo más que mis simples monosílabos y palabras recortadas; insistía:

"Kakashi, debes decir lo que piensas y actuar según te sientas ¿lo sabes?"

Durante un tiempo esa frase dio vueltas en mi cabeza, me hacia cuestionarme hasta el cansancio, ¿en que pensaba yo? ¿Cual de todas las ideas y pensamientos que existían dentro de mi mente era auténticamente míos? ¿Que podía decir que no hubiera dicho otro ser humano antes? Quería con toda la entereza de mi alma encontrar aquello que me diferenciaba lo que nacía de mi, de lo que había aprendido con los años, de mi padre, de mis maestros, de todos los libros que había leído hasta ese momento. Nunca nadie me había presionado para ser yo mismo, y ciertamente temía permitirme sentirlo.

Y era porque yo pretendía avanzar por la vida sin tener que preocuparme por nada, nunca me puse metas que realmente exigieran algo de mi, ni era ambicioso, por lo tanto jamás tuve sin sabores, y en el amor no deseaba aventurarme bajo ningún motivo, yo no quería ser parte de nada ni de nadie y así vivía mi existencia sin que nada me importara en lo absoluto o al menos eso era lo que me gustaba creer.

Minato solía hacer referencia a que cuando se es un niño es muy fácil confundirse y que yo no tenia porque sentirme con la obligación de ser fuerte e independiente. Que de eso debía preocuparme cuando fuera un hombre adulto.

Que gracioso justo ahora es lo que menos me preocupa.

Nuestro primer semestre acabo abruptamente tras un terrible evento en la vida de mi único amigo.

El padre de Obito falleció ese invierno, Minato estuvo presente cuando Rin me dio la noticia. La impresión me había dejado sin aire en los pulmones, la sola idea era incomprensible, esa misma mañana habíamos estado juntos los tres en la entrada del colegio riéndonos de las ocurrencias de Obito y dando por sentado nuestra aparente felicidad.

Me presente junto con mi padre en el sepelio, yo creí que encontraría a Obito sumergido entre los brazos de Rin, pero no fue así, ella lo miraba entristecida con sus bonitos ojos violeta hechos agua, y él se mantenía con la frente en alto sin una lagrima que se asomara por su rostro, me acerque a él, sin importarle el juicio de los presentes, atravesó la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo con fuerza cuando le ofrecí mis condolencias, no lloraba por respeto a su madre que gimoteaba desconsolada, pero supe de inmediato que si en algún momento se deba el permiso de hacerlo seria únicamente delante de mi y de nadie mas, fue triste verle de ese modo. El dolor más grande que hubiera experimentado hasta ese momento en mis dieciséis años de vida.

—Solo tú sabes como es que me siento. Se refugio en mi hombro con apremio.

—Lo se—. Fue lo único que pude decirle sin que fuera una mentira.

Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño y no alcanzaba a entender lo que había ocurrido, vi a mi padre llorar angustiado, pero yo me mantuve inmune a la situación por mi ignorancia. Mi abuela repetía constantemente que mi madre ahora se encontraba con dios. Sin embargo fue mi padre quien me explico lo que había sucedido. A veces las personas que amamos mueren.

"No importa que tan joven o lo viejo que se este, la muerte se encuentra presente dentro de nuestro ser, en cada acción y pensamiento, de modo que en ocasiones no somos lo suficiente afortunados para salvarnos de su abrazo".

Incluso cuando hablaba de un tema siniestro como lo es la muerte, en él rostro de mí padre permanencia un semblante optimista. Quizás era ese el rasgo más llamativo de mi padre, nunca sabía darse por vencido, para él asumir una derrota era igual que caer en la peor de las deshonras.

La historia de cómo aun siendo parco e insufrible contaba con la amistad de Rin y Obito, se remonta a un par de años en el pasado, nos conocimos durante el cuarto año de educación elemental, y estuvimos juntos a partir de entonces (aun ante mi negativa), almorzábamos los tres juntos y Obito incluso se quedaba en mi casa a dormir, cosa que parece haber tomado por hábito hasta nuestros días. Aun cuando en un principio existió una especie de competencia secreta entre nosotros, Obito es y será finalmente mi amigo más querido.

Rin y Obito habían estudiado juntos en el mismo parvulario. Rin fue quien se hizo mi amiga, ella me trataba con infinita paciencia, pero Obito solía perder los estribos con facilidad. Él tenía una clase de devoto enamoramiento por ella, y ella por mí, y yo no me atrevía a sentir eso por nadie.

— ¿Como continua tu amigo?

Pregunto Minato mientras veíamos al equipo de béisbol anotar un home. La madre de Obito había solicitado una licencia para que él pudiera pasar el luto en casa con ella. Le respondí a Minato Sensei que él se repondría, no tenia duda de ello, su padre había muerto en un accidente de auto, era algo contra lo que nada se podía hacer, y no existía nadie a quien guardarle rencor.

"La única certeza de la muerte, es que todos seremos abrazados por ella"

Como ya lo he dicho yo era muy pequeño y no recuerdo nada sobre mi madre, aun cuando crecí escuchando entre murmullos que había sido yo quien la encontró suspendida a medio metro sobre el piso, colgando de una de las vigas del techo.

Sospecho que no tenía la edad suficiente para que el recuerdo se grabara en mi memoria.

Cuando finalmente supe lo que la había llevado a la muerte, decidí que jamás dejaría que mis emociones dominaran mi existencia, y él "yo" de aquellos años pagaba con creces el precio de semejante compromiso. No había nadie que cuestionara lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Mi padre se acostumbro a verme resolver cualquier problema que me aquejara por mi cuenta, nunca le pedí consejo, ni le hable de mis miedos. Fui por donde se le mirase un niño ejemplar, no era orgulloso, ni grosero, y era amable en la medida de lo que se considera correcto.

Rin me creía un caballero, en cambio Obito pensaba que desperdiciaba mi vida.

La misma mañana que Obito eligió para reincorporarse a las clases regulares. Me encontraba con Minato en el salón de profesores preparando la clase de ese día.

—Debió ser duro para tu padre educarte solo, pero debo reconocerlo hizo un buen trabajo — Dijo Minato observando la forma diligente en la cual me organizaba con el resto de la clase. — ¿eras muy pequeño cuando falleció tu madre?

—Mi madre se suicido después de caer en una terrible depresión, por mucho que mi padre la amara, su cerebro no funcionaba bien y siempre estaba triste sin motivo—. Nunca me había atrevido a tocar el tema, mi madre estaba muerta y no era necesario explicar a otros que fue ella quien tomo la egoísta decisión de abandonar a un hijo pequeño y un esposo que la adoraba. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía supe que podía confiarle la historia. Minato no me presiono para que le hablara mas del tema, solo me miro como acostumbraba hacerlo y me pidió que almorzara con él.

Soy sincero cuando admito que no sospechaba ni remotamente la naturaleza de mi interés por Minato. Solo entendía que me sentía bien a su lado, de modo que si me atrevía expresarle con toda sinceridad lo que pensaba, él me escuchaba atento, y eso para mi era lo único que importaba. Muchas veces me sentí ansioso por hablarle sobre mí, sobre mi vida, de mis amigos y nuestras tardes en casa de Rin, donde reíamos y hablábamos del futuro escuchando a Obito tocar L'Amoureuse en la guitarra que mi padre me había comprado y que yo nunca aprendí a tocar, quería contarle sobre todo lo que me ocupaba pero nunca encontraba la forma de abordar el tema, esa situación me frustraba.

Tras la muerte de su padre, Obito perdido mucho de su cinismo y charlatanería —ya no hay a quien llevarle la contraria— solía decir con los ojos vacios. Sin embargo nada cambio entre nosotros, continuamos volviendo a casa los tres juntos y Rin no dejo de ser ella misma con él. Era esa su forma de respetarlo, de mostrarle que todo seguía igual que siempre.

Obito se encontraba corriendo de primera base a segunda con la agilidad de un felino. Rin gritaba emocionada, y Obito debió pedirle que no se entusiasmara, solo era un entrenamiento, yo me reí divertido del mohín que Rin hizo al sentarse cruzada de brazos a mi lado.

Cuando el entrenamiento termino Rin y Obito acompañaron al resto del equipo a un karaoke cercano para pasar la tarde como muchos otros estudias solían hacer.

Yo preferí rechazar la invitación. Me dirigí a la biblioteca del colegio, sin saberlo buscaba desesperadamente encontrar a Namikaze sensei ahí.

—Creí que irías con ellos a celebrar, supe que tuvieron un excelente partido —. Me dijo cuando me vio abrir la puerta. —Kakashi deberías divertirte más.

Nervioso me apresure a justificar mi presencia.

—Soy reservado por naturaleza y nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos.

Minato sonrió y me invito a tomar asiento.

— ¿nunca? — me pregunto.

—Sí, no, la excepción son Obito y Rin, en cuyo caso han sido ellos los que se acercaron a mí—. Esas fueron las torpes palabras que elegí para hablarle a Minato sobre mis amigos.

Él solo me sonrío con amabilidad y me aseguro que a él tampoco se le daba bien eso de ser sociable cuando joven.

Aquella última frase me pareció difícil de creer.

Y aun de ese modo, saber que teníamos un mínimo de semejanza me hizo sentir incluso más cercano a él

—Sabes Kakashi, en el mundo hay muchas clases de personas, pero todas las variantes se reúnen en dos grupos que van paralelos por la vida— había dicho Minato blandiendo el tenedor en el aire, almorzábamos juntos como de costumbre, pero en esa ocasión nos acompañaban algunos de los alumnos mas entusiastas de la clase, algunos correteaban de un lado a otro con rollos de cartulinas multicolores y otros pegando fotografías de nuestro primer viaje de campo sobre las paredes del salón.

— ¿Paralelos? — pregunte. Minato asintió, pasando con agua un trazo de brócoli hervido.

—Veras, el mundo esta poblado por persona que poseen un corazón, un halito de vida, una pequeña llama que existe pero no chisporrotea, que apenas ilumina, un centelleo débil, invisible si se mira sin buscar. Que cuando la dejan arder libremente es una fuerza benéfica y persistente, rebosante de energía. Sin embargo no todos lo seres sobre la tierra son capaces de hacerlo, algunos tienen miedo de consumirse en ella, y algunos viven y mueren sin hacerla arder ni una sola vez, y puedes creer que esas personas jamás vivieron en realidad, pero, algunos, quienes lo consiguen son capaces de obrar incluso milagros —.

Me quede callado, reflexionando lo que acaba de escuchar, de pronto me sentí preocupado, que clase de persona era yo, ciertamente no sabía a que grupo pertenencia, trague pesado y busque la respuesta en Minato.

—Kakashi tu posees una llama que cuando la dejes arder será extraordinario—Dijo dándome un suave golpecito en el pecho. Después de eso fue abordado por algunas de mis compañeras, entre ellas la diligente Kurenai y la ruidosa Anko, que animosas le pedían su opinión sobre el decorado del salón.

Sus palabras me habían llegado por completo, me puse las manos sobre el corazón y pensar en ello me hizo incomprensiblemente feliz.

Por supuesto mi ingenuidad me jugo en contra, pero esta vez fui incluso mas que traicionado. Como explicarme si yo mismo aun no lo entiendo, quizás se trataba de su continua preocupación o el grado de intimidad que con el tiempo desarrollamos atreves de nuestras conversaciones monosílabas, aun no logro comprender del todo como fue que se obro el cambio.

Yo que nunca había albergado pensamientos semejantes en mi cabeza por ningún otro ser humano, de pronto me vi asaltado por un desfile de imágenes que no se detenían, incluso el solo acto de evocar su nombre, me ponía el cuerpo en pie de guerra. Me sentía avergonzado, como podía mi mente jugarme tan cruel broma. Era irracional para mi que mis sentimiento se hubieran retorcido hasta ese punto, sin duda yo no era consiente de la fuerte atracción que sentí hacia Minato desde la primera vez que lo vi y ni tampoco que esa atracción se había vuelto sin retorno cuanto mas me permitía conocerlo. Solo recuerdo que una mañana me desperté agitado, con la entrepierna firme como un asta bandera y en mis labios su nombre; no cabía la menor duda yo estaba enamorado de Minato.

Yo ya no fui mas él mismo, apenas podía concentrarme y mi mente viajaba sin poder yo detenerle a un recinto donde me es imposible confesarlo que mi imaginación gestaba. Un único deseo me asaltaba con fuerza y me hacia revolverme frenético entre las sabanas de mi cama, yo deseaba a Minato, lo deseaba y eso me abrumaba. Los sueños se hacían cada día mas vividos y por la mañana yo no podía ni verle a los ojos, como después de soñarlo acariciándome, mordisqueándome los labios.

Minato desayunaba en su escritorio y en repetidas ocasiones me invitaba a comer de su plato, y yo debía aceptar pues por más que me negara, él mas me insistía. Cuando intente poner tierra de por medio, comencé a escaparme del salón de clases sin decir nada, aquello lo extraño, pero en mi ausencia se veía rodeado de un puñado de alumnos que no se cansaban de hablar con él y eso a mi me enfurecía.

— ¿Kakashi otra vez en las nubes?— Se quejo Rin

—Lo siento, ¿de que hablamos?

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Últimamente te encuentro distraído todo el tiempo, eso no es muy Kakashi que digamos. Se burlo Obito, el viento le revolvía el espeso cabello negro y Rin apenas conseguía mantener el propio acomodado.

Su comentario me había dejado impresionado y no encontraba que responderle, creo la expresión en mi rostro fue lo suficientemente indecisa como para que ambos la encontraran graciosa y sin mas se rieron de mi situación.

Obito y Rin, me hacían compañía sobre la azotea mientras yo me auto recluía lejos de Minato a la hora del almuerzo, aun cuando Rin me insistiera por ir a almorzar con ella y Obito en el jardín, quien a veces insistía y otras tantas solo me esperaba para irnos todos juntos a casa.

Minato no tardo en buscarme, y me encontró una tarde sentado en la biblioteca tratando vano de concentrarme en las confesiones Meursault, pero todo en el me parecía redundante, quizás había hecho mal al escoger a Camus para distraerme, había leído exactamente cincuenta y dos paginas y solo una frase se repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar «Todos los seres normales han deseado más o menos la muerte de aquellos a quienes aman». Yo amaba a mi padre, a Rin y Obito y jamás me atrevería a desearles la muerte, sin embargo no estaba convencido de lo que sucedería si a alguno de ellos se le ocurriera morirse. Entonces pensé en Minato y sentí como el corazón se me desmigajaba en el pecho, fue un dolor inexplicable y amargo, que se rehusó a abandonarme. Minato tomo asiento delante de mí, me examino y sin más comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes Kakashi, ser tu profesor se me da fácil eres un jovencito muy responsable y nunca me das dolores de cabeza— Yo baje el libro y asumí una actitud seria para demostrarle que tenia toda mi atención. —Pero ser tu amigo me esta causando muchas preocupaciones.

No pude decir nada, me sentí avergonzado, Minato no había hecho nada para que yo me comportara como lo hacia, lo evitaba a toda costa porque en verdad me preocupaba que me descubriera mirándolo de forma inapropiada, almorzaba en la azotea con tal de no verle y cuando lo encontraba rodeado de mis compañeros le dedicaba una mirada de amargo resentimiento. Resentimiento que no podía explicar más que como un miedo irracional a su rechazo, lo amaba tanto que me era imposible ponerlo en palabras, lo peor de todo es que carecía del coraje para confesárselo.

—Lo siento— Me disculpe

—No, discúlpame tu a mi— Minato me sujeto de la mano sobre la mesa —Creo que me excedido contigo, eres muy joven y de seguro que quieres vivir la experiencias propias de tu edad en lugar de almorzar con tu profesor.

No pude evitar retirar mi mano, negué con la cabeza, las palabras se amontonaban en mi garganta y de pronto me sentí enfermo. Me puse de pie y él hizo lo mismo, Minato sonrío pero no era la misma sonrisa entusiasta que parecía tatuada en su rostro, en ese instante parecía herido.

—Kakashi, perdóname, es solo que hablar contigo es realmente agradable—. Quise confesarle que me sentía de igual modo, pero eso seria mentirle y yo era incapaz de engañarle; cómo decirle que agradecía su amistad cuando amor era lo que sentía por él. —Pero no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de ser mi amigo, por temor a que como profesor pueda tomar represarías en tu contra, eso jamás lo hare, lo entiendes, yo no quiero forzarte a nada, es sólo que me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando tenia tu edad.

—Lo lamento profesor Namikaze— No sabia como continuar tan solo me limite a abandonar la biblioteca. Como podía yo atreverme a hacerle sentir de semejante modo. Esa tarde no espere a nadie y me fui directo a casa. En la soledad de mi cuarto solo podía pensar en él y en cuanto deseaba pertenecerle, pero sabia de más, que eso era un imposible. Al día siguiente cuando inicio el descanso, tome asiento delante de su escritorio y le pregunte que había traído para el almuerzo.

Estaba lo mismo sorprendido que contento y con una gran sonrisa me ofreció un tazón con ensalada fresca y pollo.

Sobra decir que verle feliz me satisfacía.

En mi interior me preguntaba incesantemente a donde es que quería llegar, cuando me encontraba en la soledad de mi habitación, miraba las paredes blancas y vacías, no había nada dentro de ella que hablara de mi, era un espacio funcional y antipersonal, aquello me angustio y pensé seriamente en ir con un especialista, temía enfermar del mismo modo en que lo hizo mi madre. Hable de ello con Minato, él me miro con seriedad y me pregunto si tenia pensamientos suicidas, negué con la cabeza, respiro aliviado.

—Kakashi tienes mucho potencial, nada tienes de que preocuparte, ya encontraras tu camino.

Las palabras que me dedicaba Minato siempre lograban tranquilizarme.

Pero nunca antes había sentido el deseo de obtener algo con tanta vehemencia, Minato era para mi lo que muchos consideran él indicado, lo supe desde el primer momento en el que mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, y no, no podía imaginarme enamorado de nadie que no fuera él. Pero desde mi posición tras aceptar esa realidad solo podía percibir una sed incesante en mi interior, que no encontraba con que saciar, pensé que quizás si encontraba mi camino podría saciar mi sed, que incluso podría llegar a ser sincero con él, aun cuando eso no significara absolutamente nada.

Una tarde mientras mi padre trabajaba, tome la decisión de pintar las paredes de mi habitación. Y con ese solo cambio basto para que dejaran de ser solo cuatro paredes, ahora las reclamaba como mi mundo particular. Rin fue la primera a quien le permití ver el cambio, ni a siquiera mi padre se lo había permitido, temía que la habitación ahora gritara todo sobre mi, sobre Minato.

—Es hermosa— Había dicho acariciando suavemente los bordes de las figuras pintadas. — ¿has pensado en estudiar pintura?

—Nunca— Le dije, ella se recostó sobre el piso observando las imágenes a su alrededor, mientras cantaba para los dos Merry happy, ambos reímos cuando ella llego a la parte de las tostadas, me acosté a su lado y mi cabello se desparramo junto con el suyo. «Te quiero» me dijo «yo también te quiero» le respondí. Ella me sujeto de la mano con fuerza. La mire por un segundo y me pregunte si aun continuaba enamorada de mí. Era una lastima, yo nunca amaría a nadie, me lo tenia estrictamente prohibido, y él que estuviera enamorado de Minato era una clara violación a mi propio juramento.

—Te iría muy bien como arquitecto— Se irguió apoyándose lánguidamente sobre su codo — deberías pensarlo, eres muy bueno dibujando y en los números no hay nadie que te derrote— Sonrió.

Hable con mi padre sobre estudiar arquitectura, y en cuanto le deje mirar lo que había hecho con mi habitación, me dedico una amplia sonrisa de aprobación.

Durante un tiempo creí que Minato era un excelente cocinero, y jamás hubiera dudado de que el mismo preparara sus almuerzos de no ser por lo que sucedió una mañana cercana al verano de nuestro segundo semestre. Minato jamás hablaba de él, era como si el profesor y el hombre fueran dos entes separados, y de algún modo este comportamiento ayudaba a que sus alumnos se relacionaran con mayor facilidad con él, incluyéndome, pero, aquel día Minato se había olvidado del almuerzo y sufría en silencio su error mirando por la ventana en la espera de un milagro. Para ese entonces yo ya había aceptado que estaba brutalmente enamorado de él y desde el golden week había a comenzado a masturbarme un par de veces a la semana en su honor.

No tenia demasiado, pero mi habitual manía de solo gastar en lo necesario me dejaban bastante ahorrado, no, no actuaba en pro de un obtener algún beneficio, en realidad no pretendía nada de mi profesor, sabia que mi amor por el era algo irrealizable y a todas luces fantasioso, así que sin temor alguno me ofrecí a invitarle el desayuno, Minato se sorprendió y me agradeció de todo corazón mi ofrecimiento dándome un par de palmadas en la cabeza, aquello confirmaba mis sospechas, él solo me veía como a un crio.

Cuando ambos nos hubimos levantado de nuestros asientos, la puerta corrediza del aula se abrió y un festivo coro de voces infantiles llego a mis odios, al grito de papá un par de pequeños niños entraron corriendo, sus chillonas voces no se detuvieron hasta estrellarse de golpe con las piernas de Minato, él impresionado levanto a ambos en brazos, eran un niño y una niña exactamente iguales a su padre, de exquisitas facciones, rubios cabellos y animados ojos azules.

—niños, cuantas veces les he dicho que no corran de ese modo— Los llamo una mujer desde él umbral de la puerta, yo la mire intrigado ella era hermosa, tenia un bonito cabello largo y rojo.

Minato se le acerco con ambos niños en brazos, ella sonrío y le dio un beso cariñoso. No pude mas que sentir que el corazón se me partía, conocía de sobra esa posibilidad, él podría tener una novia o amante, podía vivir con la idea, puesto que no tenia la certeza de nada, pero en ese instante no solo me enteraba de la existencia de una mujer, si no también la de que juntos habían traído al mundo a dos hijos, de repente pude imaginar el rostro sudoroso de Minato, sus labios buscando los de su compañera, que debajo de el se removía y gemía su nombre, me sentí enfermo.

—Kakashi—. Me hablo de repente. —Quisiera presentarte a alguien especial, esta encantadora dama, es mi esposa, Kushina Uzumaki— dijo señalando a la mujer a su lado — y estos dos diablillos son nuestros hijos Naruto y Naruko—señalo primero al niño y luego a la niña.

Me forcé a sonreír para él.

—Así que eres el famoso Kakashi del que tanto habla Minato— dijo entregándole a su esposo el almuerzo olvidado, una extraña satisfacción me invadió, él le hablaba sobre mi a su familia. Kushina primero lo reprendió por olvidar su almuerzo, y sin embargo lo justifico, ser un hombre tan dedicado a veces lo volvía descuidado, la familiaridad con la que ella se dirigía a él me hizo sentir terriblemente celoso, pero su amabilidad me impidió se agresivo con ella, incluso puedo admitir que dentro de mi nacía el deseo de ser cortes con ella.

—Eres un jovencito muy apuesto.

Me miro complacida. Minato y su mujer acordaron que ella se marcharía después de que finalizara el descanso, delegándome a ambos niños para que cuidara de ellos. Me vi en la necesidad de pasearlos por el instituto. Eran gemelos, por lo que su actitud no me permitió acercarme demasiado a ellos, Naruto cuidaba celosamente de su hermana y a pesar de no tener mas de tres años ambos parecían comprender que eran especiales. Naruko era pequeña y pese a ello me aventure a juzgarla como hermosa, ¿seria el parecido que guardaba con su padre y el hecho de que fuera una niña lo que me volvía osado?

A pesar de que mi primer acercamiento con los gemelos no fue del todo grato, con el pasar de los meses mi hice incluso bien recibido dentro de las paredes de la familia Uzumaki. Era esta una casa de corte clásico y bastante tradicional, con un gran jardín central y un pequeño manantial artificial. Minato y Kushina se habían conocido en el colegio y con el pasar de los años su vinculo se fue haciendo cada día mas fuerte, así que llegado el momento no lo dudaron se comprometieron y año mas tarde contrajeron matrimonio aun en contra de los deseos de los padres de Kushina. No fue difícil entender el porque Uzumaki Kushina no había cambiado su apellido de soltera ni porque sus hijos lo llevaban en lugar del de Minato, La Familia Uzumaki era demasiado importante para ofenderla con semejante acción. De modo que Kushina mantuvo su apellido y a cambio pudo ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

Para el verano, Naruko y Naruto me querían como aun hermano, las visitas de Kushina al colegio se hicieron mas recurrentes y yo solía leerle a los gemelos cuentos que a mi juicio estaban lejos de ser los adecuados para un par de niños de su edad, sin embargo me parecía interesante el entusiasmo que mostraban ante la lectura, no se conformaban con narraciones simples como lo fueran los viejos cuentos infantiles de los hermanos Grimm, ellos aun sin comprender del todo y haciendo un millar de preguntas a la vez preferían textos de Andersend, los poemas de Cummings o Rimbaud, aunque tenían una especial debilidad por autores como Seuss y Dahl

Y de ese modo mi primer año de bachillerato llego a su fin y pero no así mi amor por Minato ni la amistad que había forjado con su familia, mi corazón seguía latiendo fuerte y devoto por él, y sin embargo no era capaz de confesarme.

Fue Rin la única con quien fui capaz de hablar sobre los sentimientos que me ahogaban y no tenia ni la menor intención de que Obito se enterara, sin embargo Rin preocupada le conto todo; Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando acepto las circunstancias en silencio, no se empeño en convencerme de lo contrario, ni me juzgo en ningún momento, él ni siquiera hiso algo para enterarme de que conocía mi situación. Pero, cuando se decidió hablar sobre el tema no hubo forma de persuadirlo y termine por aceptar su invitación para pasar las vacaciones en la casa de playa que tenia su familia, era el verano de mis 16 años y jamás hasta ese momento había bebido alcohol, Rin nos acompaño y le agradecí de todo corazón que su presencia hiciera mas agradable el viaje. La primera noche Obito espero a que Rin se acostara a dormir para hablar conmigo, nos movimos a la sala y el destapo una de las varias botellas de whiskey que habían en el bar, que sin duda debieron ser de su padre, bebimos de un trago el primer vaso sin encontrar el valor para iniciar o terminar la charla.

—Así que Minato

Fue él quien rompió el silencio. Me parecía que en aquel instante Obito cobraba un aire particularmente despectivo, solo asentí con la cabeza pues considere que mi respuesta seria mas un gruñido que una palabra.

—No me mal interpretes, no me podría importar menos de quien estas enamorado, me da enteramente lo mismo si se trata de él o de una jirafa— dijo examinando el liquido en la botella.

Sabia de sobra que el no me dejaría intervenir, que solo debía esperar pacientemente a que el terminara de escoger sus palabras. Respiro hondo y bebió de un trago medio vaso de whiskey

—Escúchame bien Kakashi— Dijo de repente —lo que me preocupa es su esposa, Minato esta casado, lo sabes mejor que yo porque incluso has ido a su casa a cenar— Hablaba tan rápido y tan formal que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. No pude más que ponerme rígido. —Kakashi, yo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo soy— dije

— No, no lo eres, Kakashi, y de verdad que solo te deseo una inmensa felicidad, pero nunca podrás serlo si continuas en la dirección en la que te diriges— Sus palabras me irritaron, comencé a cerrar los puños por inercia, una voz dentro de mi me pedía que lo hiciera callarse y yo no sabia que hacer para lograrlo. — Minato no te amara nunca, el ya le ha entregado su corazón a su esposa.

Obito comenzó a llorar, y al instante mi enojo se desvaneció, comprendí su preocupación y el porque de sus lagrimas, tenia razón. Yo estaba enamorado de Minato lo estaba como nunca lo había estado antes y era un amor sin esperanzas. Yo me engañaba pretendiendo ser feliz recibiendo el cariño que él y su familia me proporcionaban, sin medir que eso solo me hacia daño. Me deje abrazar por mi amigo, lo deje llorar las lagrimas que yo no me atrevía, no recuerdo lo que siguió o lo que hicimos el par de días que nos quedamos en la playa, todo esta tan borroso en mi memoria, se que vimos los tres juntos los infinitos colores del atardecer frente al mar, que comimos y cenamos haciendo planes sobre el futuro, pero justo ahora no recuerdo ninguno de los colores del atardecer ni cuales eran los planes que nos trazamos sentados a la mesa, salvo que entre esos recuerdos que debieron permanecer pero que ya no hay modo posible de recuperar hay uno en particular que esta grabado con fuego en mi memoria y es a Obito y a Rin sujetándome de ambas manos mientras yo renunciaba a mi amor por Minato.

Durante mi segundo año fueron pocas las ocasiones que tuve para hablar con Minato, jamás le negué el saludo ni deje de ser amable, sin embargo escudándome de que él ya no era mas mi profesor, me abstuve de verlo por mi propia voluntad, había ocasiones en las cuales Kushina y los gemelos visitaban el colegio y ambos niños no paraban hasta encontrarme, corrían a mi alrededor y me pedían que les leyera, se trepaban sobre mi regazo o mis hombros y yo les leía hasta que se quedaban dormidos o venia Kushina por ellos. Son quizás esos momentos de algún modo los que mas me entristece recordar ahora.

Por mucho que mis amigos quisieran distraerme sus propias ocupaciones se los impedía, Obito y yo solíamos caminar por la ciudad, sin Rin que estudiaba arduamente para sus exámenes, no era lo mismo con ella ausente. Obito solía ir a visitarla, no me insistía en que lo acompañara, cuando le decía que prefería quedarme solo en casa.

Y entonces llego la primavera de mi segundo año de bachillerato, me encontraba con cerca de medio año evitando a toda costa a Minato incluso mantuve un breve romance del cual solo puedo presumir fue heterosexual. Era yo a mis 17 años tan alto como una torre y delgado como el David de Donatello y eso aunando a mi acostumbrada indiferencia, me hacia al parecer en un ejemplar sumamente atractivo para muchas de mis compañeras, y una a una se me fueron confesando, ellas eran todas criaturitas de huesos finos y marcados, sus labios eran de terciopelo y yo las besaba pensando en —Minato, siempre en Minato—, me preocupaba pensar que jamás dejaría de quererlo. Pero no pretendía rendirme; en algún momento dejar de quererle se había convertido en un reto y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo. Y así durante algún tiempo me sentí incomprensiblemente en paz.

Mi recaída fue el resultado de un desengaño fatalista, Rin había sido internada de urgencia tras caer accidentalmente por las escaleras de un popular centro comercial. Debido a las presiones de los exámenes no pude ir a visitarle durante su estancia en el hospital.

Extrañamente Obito tan poco lo hizo.

Era el final del verano cuando le dieron de alta, Rin parecía haber sido azotada por un huracán, yo trataba de animarle poniéndola al tanto de lo sucedido en el colegio, sin embargo Obito no se acercaba a nosotros y así ninguno de los tres reía, y entre ellos no se dirigían la palabra. Pese a mi limitado vocabulario para indagar en la situación conseguí que Obito me lo contara todo. Él y Rin se habían acostado, así sin más. Llevaban al menos un año de salir juntos, sin saber si eran lo que era. Pero lo sucedido fue consensuado, me apresure en averiguarlo, debía estar seguro de que Rin no había sido forzada y así lo hice.

Me lo confirmo avergonzada, Rin fue quien lo beso primero y quien le pidió subieran a su recamara ante la ausencia de sus padres. Me sorprendió saber lo que ocurría dentro de su idealista cabeza femenina, nunca note el interés que tenia Rin por Obito, yo ya sabia que hacia mucho que yo no era mas que un muy querido amigo, pero nunca pensé que fuera a causa de un amor naciente por nuestro amigo. La mire y pude ver lo que escondían sus bonitos e inocentes ojos, ella deseaba que ocurriera, la cara se le tiño de un adorable color melocotón, mientras me contaba cuan feliz había sido al estar entre los brazos de Obito, sin embargo, algo había salido mal y el periodo le no se le presento en la fecha indicada, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas con una prueba casera, Rin había quedado embarazada, Obito se entusiasmo y quiso de inmediato pedir su mano en matrimonio, pero Rin le confeso que planeaba abortar, Obito se negó, tratando de convencerla de formar una familia juntos. Aterrada se negó, y en medio del pánico huyo, pero en el intento tropezó y la caída le causo la perdida del bebe.

Ella lloro amargamente al contarme lo sucedido, y me juro que aun lo amaba pero él no quería ni siquiera verla, mi única reacción fue abrazarla, decirle que la entendía, pero que incluso entendía un poco mas a Obito; era ella la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado y que verla rechazar al hijo de ambos por pánico, debió haber sido realmente doloroso. Pero que el pequeñito muriera debió ser devastador para él.

Deje a Rin pensar demasiado las cosas, ella sufría, Obito sufría, y yo ¿donde había estado?

Estuve tan ocupado evitando a Minato, liándome con chicas que apenas conocí, acostándome con una chica que se hacia llamar mi novia pero de la cual hoy ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, los había abandonado. Fui a casa de Obito, su madre me atendió con su particular formalismo, hasta que mi amigo apareció para llevarme a su recamara. Sentado frente a la cama no pude evitar pensar que ahí dentro de esas cuatro paredes, entre las sabanas blancas, mis amigos de la infancia perdían la inocencia mientras yo luchaba por preservar la poca que me quedaba, me sentí profundamente desencantado.

—He hablado con Rin— Me arriesgué a decir. —Ella te quiere— conseguí decir mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Ella te pido que hablaras conmigo? — Negué con la cabeza.

—No soy nadie, no he pasada por nada que se parezca a lo que les sucedió, pero, yo creo que tu de verdad la amas, así que por favor deja de fingir que la odias, solo te estas haciendo daño.

— Este no es tu asunto, Kakashi—. Me dijo pidiéndome que me retirara, yo me negué,

— ¿es que no la amas? ¡Solo querías acostarte con ella! — le reclame. Él me golpeo, yo no supe como reaccionar, y antes de percatarme de lo sucedido le había devuelto el puñetazo, acabamos sobre el suelo gruñendo y soltando golpes en toda dirección posible.

Recuerdo los muebles moviéndose frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor, los libros cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Me dio un puñetazo directo al rostro, fue un golpe, solo uno ejecutado con rabia y odio ciego, mi rostro se golpeo contra el borde afilado del escritorio, el dolor me hizo gritar como si me hubieran disparado. Después de eso me exigió que me marchara. Salí de ahí corriendo, sin disculparme o sentir que había hecho algo malo, sabia que hacia lo correcto, pero me sentí desesperado, me derrumbe en algún lugar dentro de la oscuridad de la calle y llore como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida, en silencio con mis lagrimas escurriendo por mi rostro golpeado; Ahora era yo quien lloraba por ellos y por su hijito muerto.

Por una extraña casualidad, una tan extraña como necesaria fue Minato quien me encontró, me vio los golpees y creyó que me habían atacado, lo vi preocupado, hasta cierto punto horrorizado tratando de adivinar lo que me había ocurrido, aquello me desconsoló sin dejar de llorar me llevo a su casa con su esposa e hijos, esa noche me quede a dormir con ellos. Kushina limpio mi herida y con su acostumbra amabilidad me dio un beso en la frente prometiéndome que todo estaría bien, me obligue a sentirme avergonzado, deseaba a su esposo, no era yo mas que un traidor pero no pude, ella era tan dulce y maternal conmigo, yo quien perdí a mi madre cuando tenia la edad de Naruto y Naruko, no me podía resistir a sus mimos. El amanecer me descubrió con Minato y sus hijos durmiendo a mi lado, él me quería, lo supe desde el fondo de mi corazón, aunque no fuera como yo lo quería el, me quería y eso era suficiente para sentirme agradecido.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡nii-san!— dijeron al unisonó los gemelos. Se arrojaron a mis brazos y yo los abrace con todas mis fuerzas —Buenos días— Me dieron un beso en la frente a cada uno

— ¿Te duele?— pregunto Naruto acariciando la venda sobre mi ojo con su pequeña mano, me sorprendió no haberlo notado, mi ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un vendaje.

—No la retires, tienes una herida bastante fea debajo, Kushina solo la ha desinfectado, todavía debemos llevarte a que te revise un medico. Me informo Minato con el rostro cansado.

El medico fue severo en su diagnostico, perdería el ojo, me hicieron docenas exámenes antes de llegar a esa conclusión, habían descubierto una anomalía en el, mi ojo estaba enfermo, incluso antes del accidente, de no ser por ello, era muy probable que la enfermedad se hubiera esparcido por todo mi cuerpo antes de ser detectada. Luego siguieron las preguntas, tantas con el único fin de saber que me había ocurrido pero yo no respondí a ninguna, ha sido solo un accidente dije solemnemente, ni Minato ni el medico insistieron, mi padre le agradeció a Minato sus atenciones y me llevo a casa, intento por todos los medios hacerme hablar, me pregunto si tenia problemas con algún compañero, pensó en drogas, mujeres y un mar infinito de posibilidades que lo terminaron por dejar agotado.

Debí ausentarme del colegio por un par de semanas, me miraba al espejo con curiosidad, examinando la piel amoratada que bordeaba la cuenca de mi ojo, la forma en la que se resaltaba del resto de mi carne pálida, traslucida. Bajo la luz blanca del baño yo era un mapa de líneas verde y rosa de delgadas venas. Levante el parche y observe detenidamente el color terroso de mi pupila, perdería el ojo, estaba tan dañado que incluso aunque lo conservara en poco tiempo quedaría completamente ciego del ojo izquierdo, la enfermedad se encargaría ello, y tras acabar con mi ojo se esparciría por todo mi cuerpo, coloque el vendaje en su lugar y pensé en Obito, no podía odiarlo. Si he de admitirlo ni siquiera me moleste en intentarlo.

La intervención tenia fecha y yo contaba los días para la cirugía.

Durante ese tiempo mi padre sintiéndose profundamente afligido, debió ausentarse por un viaje de negocios, la empresa naviera para la que trabajaba lo había elegido a él por su experiencia y no podía negarse, me dejaría solo; Minato y Kushina se ofrecieron a cuidar de mi, y fue esa la razón de que mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho lo celebrara al lado de los gemelos, Naruto había hecho un dibujo enorme de nosotros tres jugando a la pelota y Naruko me había dictado un poema sobre un tigre que comía fresas. Kushina no se había cansado de adornar la sala para la ocasión, esa misma tarde Rin me llamo, Kushina se empeño en que la invitara y así lo hice, Rin, Minato, Kushina y los gemelos cantaron para mi "feliz cumpleaños" y juntos comimos la torta que había comprado Minato. Cuando Rin debió retirarse insistí en ser yo quien la acompañara de camino a casa, Kushina accedió solo tras examinar en que condiciones se encontraba mi ojo, las suturas estaban casi cicatrizadas y no tardarían en retirarme el parche. Rin conocía la razón por la que había perdido el ojo, Obito se lo confeso, él se entero por una casualidad cuando hablaba con Minato. Me dio gusto saber que Rin y Obito habían comenzado a hablarse de nuevo. Ella se disculpo en su nombre y yo le dije que todo estaba bien, el necesitaba desahogarse, externar todo el resentimiento que guardaba en su interior, que había sido todo un accidente.

—Lo lamento Kakashi — dijo acariciando con la punta de sus dedos el parche sobre mi ojo

— Estoy enfermo Rin, de cualquier modo mi ojo se hubiera dañado.

— No con el tratamiento adecuado, podría haberse salvado, tu te salvaras — dijo con lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

La abrace y bromeando le dije que tendría una elegante cicatriz y un seductor ojo artificial antes de regresar al instituto.

Y así fue, cuando retome el curso me encontré con Rin y Obito siendo amigos otra vez, sin embargo nada volvió a ser como antes entre ellos. Obito intento varias veces disculparse, pero su propio resentimiento por Rin se lo impedía. Deben creer que les miento, que nadie puede ir por la vida sin un ojo, y no sentir rencor por la persona que les causo semejante tragedia, pero yo pude, Obito es mi amigo y entiendo lo que sentía y se que de otro modo jamás me hubiera hecho daño.

Mi último semestre en la preparatoria, lo dedique incesantemente a obtener un sitio en la universidad que ambicionaba, continúe leyéndole poesía a los gemelos, almorzando con Minato, regresando a casa con Rin y Obito. La enfermedad que me asechaba desapareció cuando me retiraron el ojo. Pase las últimas semanas disfrutando de la compañía de las personas que amaba.

Cuando la graduación llego, la nostalgia que me invadió fue por demás devastadora, sin embargo calle todo tristeza y triunfante sonreí en todas y cada una de las fotografías que Rin nos hizo con nuestros certificados.

Me sentí satisfecho de en orgullecer a mí padre.

—Enhorabuena Kakashi— había dicho Minato el día que le mostré mi carta de admisión a la universidad, el estaba sentado de vista a la ventana, el cielo era de impecable color azul.

—Namikaze Sensei—lo interrumpí —Muchas gracias por todo. Me abrace a él con todas mis fuerzas.

—No, yo soy quien debe agradecerte, fuiste mas que mi alumno, eres como mi hijo y te quiero —mis ojos se ahogaron en lagrimas —así que cada vez que tengas tiempo y vuelvas de la universidad para las navidades quiero que pases a visitarnos, en casa todos te queremos.

—Yo también lo quiero —confesé y por primera vez en esos tres años me sentí verdaderamente libre — también lo quiero—.

Cuando termino el verano de mis dieciocho años, había ingresado a una prestigiosa facultad de arquitectura en una ciudad cercana, Rin logro su admisión a una célebre academia de medicina, Obito por otra parte apenas consiguió ser admitido en una escuela de estudios superiores de nuestra cuidad natal.

Esta por demás admitir que nunca volví, que con el pretexto de la universidad me mude a otra ciudad, que era mi padre quien viajaba a visitarme. Rin la que me enviaba los saludos de Minato y Kushina atreves de nuestra correspondencia mensual, puesto que ella había pasado a ser la niñera favorita de los gemelos. Obito ha sido quien cada verano llegaba a mi departamento sin ser invitado, a veces se embrutecía tanto con alcohol que hablaba sin parar de lo hermosa que era Rin, solo teníamos 18 años en ese momento, éramos dueños del mundo y no sabíamos como ejercer ese poder para derrumbar todos los muros que se interponían entre nosotros y la felicidad, ambos estábamos mutilados por igual, él sin poder perdonar a la mujer que había amado desde que tenia conciencia y yo presa de un amor que me negaba a dejar ir, porque que sabia de sobra que nunca mas volvería a sentir un amor parecido, tan grande y absoluto, así que a veces yo también bebía hasta quedarme dormido.

Y de ese modo soñaba, soñaba con Minato y mi juventud en su casa, al lado de sus hijos y su esposa. Con mi amor sin esperanzas y su amor fraternal.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado.

Deseo que compartan sus opiniones conmigo, nada les cuesta dejar un comentario, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que opinan sobre lo que escribo, un beso y muchos buenos deseos.


End file.
